Take me away and keep me safe
by GlitterGirl1929
Summary: She was flawless and sweet. He watched her every move. Yet he couldn't wait to snatch her away from the land of life and make her the queen in the land of the dead. (Greek Mythology Persephone/Hades Story with part of my ideas) R&R and No Flames


Take me away and keep me safe

She was flawless and sweet. He watched her every move. Yet he couldn't wait to snatch her away from the land of life and make her the queen in the land of the dead. (Greek Mythology Persephone/Hades Story with part of my ideas) **R&R and No Flames **

* * *

Me: First of all I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY for making a new story while trying to update another story

Dan: *shakes head with disapproving look* tsk tsk tsk..Shame

Runo: Persephone and Hades story?

Me: What?! I love greek mythology I have this fiction with part of non-fiction series book called goddess girls and a non-fiction greek mythology book. Also I watched a few portions about greek mythology and read a some facts in the internet.

Shun: Wow your such a greek fan..

Me: When my teacher in grade 5 taught it I was super interested =)...Then while I was reading one of the series of goddess girls then a ShunxAlice idea with these facts popped in my head :D

Shun: I gave a comment to your answer to Runo's question. I didn't ask a question

Me: Ouch...Anyways do the disclaimer idiot

Dan: *sigh* Ok fine **Disclaimer- GlitterGal1929 does-**

Me: 0.0 I meant Shun...Idiot is your nickname?

Dan: What!? RUNO GAVE ME THAT NICKNAME!

Shun: ~Sarcasticlly~ awww *rolls eyes* anyways **Disclaimer- GlitterGirl1929 does not and will never own anything that is made in bakugan and she also does not own anything that is from greek mythology she is only using her dumb imagination**

Me: ...*offended*

* * *

Chapter 1: Our different lives

_No one's POV_

A wind flew past a beautiful medow while carrying a few leaves. The birds chirped and flew over the trees not caring what's going on down below. The sun shone brighting up the land. In the medow a soft hum was heard. The humming came from a beautiful girl. Her white long dress touched the ground as she sat. A beautiful face was shone as she looked around. Her chocolate brown eyes wondered around. Her long curly orange hair came contact with the wind in the cool weather.

Down below someone was watching her. He was in a cold dark place. No sun shone in where he is. Hot lava and darkness surrounded the place. Screams of pain was heard everyone in there was punished. It was a terrible place yet there was no living people. Only the ones who died with cruelty were there. He had to watch the place, in fact he ruled the underworld. Taking a break he wondered off and saw the red-head beauty. His black raven hair felt the cool wind for the first time. His honey brown eyes stared at the girl in the medow.

The raven haired king gave an annoyed face as he heard one of the souls was missing. Before leaving he took one look at the girl. She was beautiful his dark clothing was nothing compared to hers. He stomped off going back to the underworld to catch the escaped soul.

_Alice's POV_

I hummed a beautiful tune that my mom would sing to me when I was a child. I am usually alone here. This is where I usually would go everyday. My mother didn't have time to spend with me. She was in charge of making everything grow to provide food for the mortals. I had the same powers as her, but I couldn't change the weather. I only could make things come to life but not people. My mother was always over-protected of me. She would always look for me everytime she finishes helping growing crops.

As I was looking around I felt someone was watching me. Looking around I saw no one.

_' I must me imagining things '_

I ignored the feeling. As I watched the animals playing around the feeling was gone. I smiled and countinued wondering around.

_Shun's POV_

After I left the land of living I went back to the underworld. My workers were running around looking for the escaped soul. I grabbed my three black stallions and connected them to a dark coloured chariot. I hoped on and they dashed away. The three stallions flew around the underworld. Everytime I look down I would see people suffering. Ignoring their painful cries my eyes started to wonder around searching for an escape soul. After a few moments past a saw a man running through a crowded place. The man was trying to get lost in the crowd filled with new-commers. I whipped the ropes attached to my stallions as a sign to make them go faster. They gave out a battle like cry but dashed at the direction of the soul. The man panted and panted trying to escape but too late. I threw another rope which tangled the man and cause him to fall.

" Ugh... " He said as he came contact to the ground

Then I heard marching footsteps from behind. I turned around and found my men with their weapons. A groups of them came and took the man.

" Make him push a huge bolder to the top of the mountain as a punishment " I ordered them

The punishment I ordered was the painful out of all. The person has to be taken in a place where lava surrounded the place. He or she has to push a huge boulder on a high mountain. But the mountain was really tall. If the boulder falls back down they have to countinue.

I walked outside the gates of the underworld. Before leaving I saw Ceberus. My three-headed big scary dog. His job was to guard and watch who enters and gets out the underworld. I walked towards the cloaked person on a small boat. His name was Ace. He guides the dead to the underworld by using his boat to cross the river of Styx. He saw me and said.

" How was your day master? "

" Pretty much the same "

" I understand " He said before slowly paddling away to guide more souls.

I sighed before heading back to my dark castle. Every step I took all I heard was painful screams and cries no laughter which could explain my cold attitude. Everyone would always see me as a scary man. But I'm only doing my job. As I arrive at my dark palace I opened the huge dark doors and entered. Inside lit torches were hanging around, the chandaliers help light up the darkness, the gray coloured walls were dusty, the furnitures were still at the same position and the only thing clean was my throne.

I sighed and went to my throne. I sat thinking of the orange hair beauty. Her face, the way she hums with her beautiful voice and I bet she out numbered the goddess of beauty without even trying. Her image came to me again so I sighed and said.

" I think I'm in love with you.._Alice_ "

* * *

Me: Done :) And I might re-write this chapter once the story is finish

Dan: And that will happen... NEVER

Me: Hey shut up no one asked you to talk

Dan: *sigh*

Me: Anyways **R&R and No Flames please **

Dan: By the way what's R&R?

Me: *facepalm*

Marucho: It means Read and Review Dan and -

Me: We don't need your lesson I've already suffered with SCHOOL which means

**S**ix/**S**even

**C**ruel

**H**ours

**O**f

**O**ur

**L**ives

Marucho: That is cruel you need school

Me: I know but why does it have to be early?!...anyways again **R&R and NO FLAMES**


End file.
